


RWBY Truth Or Dare Asks

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Embarrassment, Futanari, Humiliation, Multi, Other, Punishment, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: A collection of "Truth Or Dare" asks from my Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a collection of every "Truth Or Dare" ask I will receive. If you don't have Tumblr, feel free to put one in the comments for me! Just know I don't really do male characters besides Jaune and Ren, okay? Thanks!


	2. Yang Truth #1: Would You Do Your Sister?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang, truth or dare, would you do Ruby in front of the whole school?

Yang chuckled throatily, tugging a blushing Ruby back against her, shoving her face into her breasts. “I believe you mean 'truth', and yes, I would gladly do Ruby in front of the entire school. Let them see what they all lust after, but aren't allowed to touch!” Yang leered down at her mortified looking sister, but the way her legs shuffled told the blonde that Ruby was rubbing her thighs together for relief. “YAAAAANNNNNGGGG!” she whined, getting a loud chuckle from the buxom blonde.


	3. Weiss Dare #1: All Day Commando Fingering!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss, truth or dare, would you ever go commando to finger yourself all day? If dare, do so, with "free use" written on your ass cheeks.

Weiss flushed darkly, looking horrified at her options, before Yang laughed. “You say that as if she hasn't already chosen!” she chortled, spinning the Schnee heiress around and yanking her skirt up, pinning the hem within the waistband, exposing her bare cheeks with the words “FREE USE” written in bold red, black, and yellow ink. “Like it? Ruby, Blake and I wrote it ourselves!”

Reaching down, Yang cupped her darkly blushing teammate's supple buttocks, bouncing them a bit, before allowing the skirt to cover Weiss' rear end again. “You know the rules, Weiss, you can't stop fingering yourself unless you need both hands, and if a good gust of wind blows up your skirt and someone comes up to you, you have to get them off until they're satisfied!”

Weiss flushed horribly as her left hand slipped under her uniform skirt and began to tease her folds before she slipped two fingers in, pumping herself slowly as she began to walk through the halls of Beacon, heading to Professor Port's class, praying for it to be a windless day.

Yang grinned and walked behind her, intent on making sure that her skirt flipped upwards at least once before reaching there...as well as making sure it happened in the cafeteria when it was packed at lunch...maybe even make sure that Jaune was one of the ones that saw her!


	4. Ruby Dare #1: Expose And Fondle Your Partner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dare for Ruby; expose and jerk off Weiss’ small dick in public for everyone to see.

Both Ruby and Weiss were flushing fiercely, Weiss more so than Ruby, having been divested of her bottom garments, exposing her three inch cock to everyone around them, the raucous chorus of laughter filling her with humiliation. Despite that, her cock hardened and twitched, making the laughter even louder.

Ruby ignored those around them, reaching around Weiss and grabbing her cock, the flesh being almost hidden by her small hand, and began to rotate and pump it, getting whimpers from her partner as she felt the organ twitch in the warmth of her hand.

She began to tug on the flesh, her free hand cupping the equally small pouch holding marble sized balls, rubbing and rolling them between her fingers. Despite the shame and humiliation coursing through her, Weiss began leaking fiercely, her hips bucking back and forth, humping herself into her teammate's hand.

Ruby felt her heart thump wildly, hearing the slight whines and whimpers Weiss made, her panties flooding as the white-haired girl bucked against her. She noticed that her moves became even more frantic when scrolls were brought out and pictures were taken, or video were taken.

Weiss keened as she arched in Ruby's hold, cumming hard...for her at least, a small amount of seed, at most half a teaspoon, spurted out of the end of her cock and splashed over Ruby's fingers, before she slumped in her hold, flushed and gasping for breath, her cock still twitching as she heard the click of scrolls taking pictures of her nearly naked body. As the burn or humiliation warred with immense arousal, she wondered...was this a thing?


	5. Weiss Dare #2: Under The Table Blowjob!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss, I dare you to sneak under your desk during class and give Jaune a blowjob!

Weiss flushed horribly and grumbled to herself, knowing that this was just going to make the dunce's attempts at asking her out even worse. Waiting until Professor Port's droning had caused most of the class to fall into their normal stupor, Weiss slipped underneath the long desk that took up the majority of the class and crept along the row, making sure not to hit the feet of her teammates or that of Ren, Nora, or (Gods forbid) Pyrrha, and make her way to the dunce.

Making sure that she had the right person (that would have made it even worse, getting the wrong person), and reached up, fiddling with his zipper and pulling it down, flushing in humiliation as he glanced down, eyes widening in shock.

She glared at him, although some of the effect was lost with the dark flush on her cheeks, but the glacial eyes told him one thing, 'STAY QUIET', before reaching in and fishing out his cock. THWAP.

Weiss' eyes widened as Jaune's cock slapped against her face, her stomach dropping as she saw how utterly big it was. How did the dunce hide this?! Her hands were dwarfed! Despite that, she knew she had to complete the dare before class ended. Not that that would be hard, she internally scoffed, the dunce was probably going pop within a minute. After all, he had likely never even been kissed before, so how long could he last?

Twenty minutes later, Weiss bobbed her head desperately, knowing that the end of class was rapidly coming...and Jaune wasn't. 'How is he lasting so long!?' she cursed in her mind, flicking her tongue over the shaft in her mouth, trying her damnedest to make him cum before she was caught. She didn't care about the dunce, but rather her own reputation.

Starting low, she began to hum bars, feeling Jaune stiffen before her. 'FINALLY!' she internally screamed, pressing herself down to the base, fighting the urge to gag as the dunce entered her throat, staring defiantly up at his gawking face as she hummed her scales, feeling a vindictive pleasure as his face tightened, wondering if he would scream out when he came and humiliate himself the way she was feeling.

Jaune wondered if this was a very vivid dream. There was no way that Weiss was on her knees underneath the desk and sucking him off. He was going to cum, and wake up in the dorm completely humiliated, wasn't he? Nora would never let him live this down...

His eyes widened as Weiss sank down to the base of his cock and hummed, sending bolts of sensation into his body, his balls churning, desperate to release their payload. He ground his teeth against one another, intent on not releasing any sounds whatsoever as he watched intently, wanting to make sure this image of Weiss Schnee on her knees sucking his cock never left his mind. He shivered as he erupted, being forced to be silent making his orgasm even harder.

Weiss gagged slightly as she was nearly drowned by a deluge of thick bittersweet liquid filling her mouth and pouring down her throat. Despite her disgust, she swallowed rapidly. It wouldn't do to get it on her face or clothes, so she went with the lesser of the evils...no matter how much she ended up regretting it.

Jaune breathed shallowly, shuddering as his balls drained themselves. Being the only male in a team with three very attractive young women on it left him very little in the way of personal time, even more so since he was the team leader. To finally feel some relief...it was amazing.

Weiss pulled off of Jaune's spent cock, feeling sick. Her stomach roiled from the amount of seed she had swallowed, leaving her to wonder if she would even be able to eat tonight. Covering her mouth, she crawled away and back to her seat, leaving Jaune's limp cock hanging free. 'With any luck,' she thought viciously, 'he'll be seen and exposed as a pervert...'

Sliding back up into her seat, she was met with the horribly mortifying sight of her teammates all looking at her with knowing, smug grins on their faces. Growling with humiliation, Weiss endeavored to ignore them as she rubbed her upset stomach, while also desperately ignoring the moistness of her panties...


	6. Saphron Dare #1: Spanking Your Wife!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare Saphron: if truth answer if you ever practiced making out with Joan, if dare then you need to slap Terra ass in public.

Saphron flushed, but smirked. "Well, I'm a daring girl, so I will take...dare!" she turned to her wife, who was chatting with her baby sister Joan while they sat at the cafe, and raised her hand.

Terra was cheerfully talking with her sister-in-law, telling her everything new that had been happening with Adrian when she gasped as a shocking sting blossomed across her bottom as a loud crack filled the air, bringing all eyes to the three of them.

Realizing what had happened, Terra was mortified and glanced back at her wife, eyes wide and cheeks red as she took in the shocked looks of the other patrons, as well as the smug grin on her wife's face.

Terra sat back down and glared at her unrepentant wife, doing everything she could to ignore the wetness that was growing between her thighs, staining her panties; Saphron knew that was something she enjoyed!

Coughing into her palm, a darkly blushing Joan held up her hand. "Check please?"


	7. Jaune Dare #1: Cockslapping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune, I dare you to slap Yang in the face with your cock.

"Pfffft!" Yang laughed at the though. "Vomit boy doesn't have it in him to do that!" The busty brawler didn't notice the knight looking annoyed next to her, already reaching for his fly.

"His cock probably isn't even big enough to please a-" Yang's words were stopped by a meaty thwap and long, limp tube of flesh slapping her across the face, covering both of her eyes.

It was silent for a moment, Yang's cheeks darkening with redness as she heard multiple snaps of pictures being taken on scrolls. 'Holy shit, he's this big? How has he hidden this!?' she screamed in her mind. Her hands twitched, her body unsure whether she wanted to throw the flesh off or stroke it until it blew.

Her nose tickled from the scent of his musk; she could faintly hear her friends, her sister, whispering about how they wanted to be in her place. 

"Well, Yang?" Jaune asked, a wide smirk on his face as he saw how flushed his fellow blonde was, how heavy her breaths were. "What was that about my cock not being big enough to please?" he let out a small laugh as all he heard from her was a strangled whimper.

Lifting his cock enough that she could see it's true length, he dropped it on her face again with another heavy thwack.

Yang pressed her thighs together as her pussy gushed, staining her panties as she quivered in her seat. 'Oh, Brothers! This cock probably will break into my womb!!!' she whimpered again at the mere thought of this much flesh splitting her pussy open.

"Well, Yang? No more mocking?" Jaune asked, pulling his cock back and tucking it back within his pants, before shrugging. "Oh well, hopefully you learned something about not judging a guy before his pants are off!" he began to walk away, followed swiftly by an intense looking Pyrrha, who even in her dazed state Yang could tell had wetness running down her thighs...much like she did.

"Maybe Pyrrha will share…?" she heard Weiss ask in a timid, but hopeful tone, but it was immediately followed by Blake's scoff. "Not likely, she's going to claim that cock and not let anyone but her touch it...damn it." the last part was muttered, but both Weiss and Yang heard it clearly.

Yang shifted. "Well, that was fun, but I desperately need a new pair of panties…" her voice came out as a squeak as she darted towards their dorm, intent on getting a change of underwear...after frigging herself stupid, of course.


	8. Velvet Penalty #1: Semblance Fucking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare: Velvet has to tell her first time to Weiss for truth, or let Ruby fuck her with her futa cock using her semblance for dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the 'Penalty Clause'! If someone lies, or refuses to answer a truth or complete a dare, the Punishment Clause is enacted, where a punishment is placed upon the person. Methods can vary, but it is always very embarrassing or outright humiliating for the punished victim.

“Sadly, Velvet doesn't get a choice~” Weiss said, smirking softly at the nude rabbit faunus pinned beneath a just as nude Ruby Rose, who was nudging her large cock against a mortified looking Velvet's lower lips, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth, her brow furrowed as if trying to solve a difficult problem.

“She refused to tell the truth, and tried to run when she heard the dare, so we enacted the 'Punishment Clause'! That means that she not only has to tell me about her first time, Ruby gets to fuck her while she does it, and we get to videotape it!” the heiress looked down at the beet-red faunus, who was begging silently her to not make her go through this. However...

Ruby giggled. “She's so wet, Weiss!” indeed, if one listened carefully, they could hear a slick noise of wet flesh being rubbed as Ruby moved her hips. Weiss' smirk grew, becoming outright wicked as she looked at Velvet, who was shaking her head in denial. “Oh? It's not much of a punishment if she's enjoying it...so, Velvet, what was your first time like? Who was it with? What did you do? How did it happen?” Weiss rattled off questions while giving Ruby a gesture. With a snap of her hips, Ruby's cock entered Velvet's soaking core with a slick noise and her hips clapped against her plump rear, making the bunny squeak loudly, eyes crossing.

Ruby didn't bother waiting, her hips moving back and forth in an immediate blur, rose petals whirling around her and Velvet's body. Gently batting a few away from her face, Weiss smiled. “Well, Velvet? We're all waiting.”

Velvet opened her mouth, only for a long, outright slutty moan to escape her mouth, stilted and broken due to the rapid impact into her ass, her wide cheeks rippling as the Rose's hips slapped against the sensitive flesh and her cock rammed against her womb.

“Don't feel like talking? Well, Ruby is known for her stamina...even if she does cum at some point, she'll be able to slam into you for hours...until that tiny little womb of yours is practically bursting with her cum...so I suggest you start telling us about your first time.” Weiss said, her tone diplomatic, even though she, not to mention Blake and even Yang, knew from personal experience that one couldn't even string two coherent thoughts together when Ruby fucked full speed.

After a few more gurgles, Velvet released a high-pitched squeak and stiffened, Ruby moaning behind her but losing speed. “Oh, she came!” the reaper cried out, squeezing the bunny's hips as she thrust into her.

Weiss chuckled. “I'm surprised it took her this long, you dolt...” she said, her tone fond, looking down at Velvet's twitching face, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, a puddle of drool forming underneath her chin.

Weiss looked at the camera recording the action between reaper and bunny, and smiled. Even if Velvet couldn't tell the truth, at the very least they would have a nice video to look back on, wouldn't they?


	9. Ruby Punishment #1: Pleasurable Chastity!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, either reveal how many guys you've been with, knowing Yang will go after them, or go an entire month with a chastity belt

A fiercely blushing Ruby shook her head violently. “I've never been with any guy! I swear!” she exclaimed, seeing the skeptical looks of her teammates. “I SWEAR!” she cried, edging back nervously. All she got was a raised eyebrow from her older sister. “Okay...” Ruby breathed a sigh or relief, “You won't mind proving that, will you?” and just like that, her breath of relief was torn from her chest as her sister and her two friends advanced on her.

She squeaked loudly as both Blake and Weiss grabbed one of her arms, before yelling out in shock as Yang bent down and grabbed her ankles, lifting her fully up off of the floor before bending her legs up, a mortified blush forming on her face as her skirt followed gravity's call and fluttered down over her stomach, exposing her panties to the three.

Three sets of eyebrows shot up. Ruby's panties were surprisingly skimpy, a lace lined silk number in red that covered her pussy and little else, so short that even the small patch of fuzz directly above was fully exposed to their gazes.

Looking down at her panicked baby sister with disapproval, Yang nodded to Blake and Weiss, who each moved one hand down to the 'panties' and looped their fingers into the waistband. “With panties like these you're not proving that you've never been with a guy, Ruby.” she said seriously.

The red-tipped brunette's face flamed, even more so as her teammates began to pull her panties up, slowly exposing her pussy to them and her older sister. “That doesn't mean anything! You said sexy panties give you confidence!” she cried out, struggling in the trio's strong hold, humiliation filling her as her pussy was completely exposed to the three.

“Yeah, for when you're with a guy.” Yang informed, nodding to Blake and Weiss again, who each grabbed one of Ruby's thighs behind the knee and held her up. “But no matter, we will know the truth in a moment!”

Ruby blinked. “Wha-what do you m-EEEEEEANNN!” Ruby arched as her sister's fingertips were shoved inside her and began probing her pussy deeply, almost as if searching for something. “Yang, what are you doing?!” she demanded, trying valiantly to pull her hips back, but her older sister's hand only followed and her fingers only went further inside of her as a result.

“Well, well, what have we here?” Yang asked, feeling something slippery and sticky, something that wasn't pussy juice, inside her baby sister's core. Pulling her fingers out, she saw thick white fluid sticking to them. “AHA! You lied to us!” she yelled, shoving her hand down to Ruby's line of sight, watching the girl pale at the sight of the cum sticking to her fingers.

Yang sighed sadly, but her eyes flickering red to of her anger at being lied to. “Sorry, Ruby, but the Punishment Clause is now active.” the busty blonde would be lying if she said that she didn't get some level of enjoyment from the pale and panicked look on her sister's face.

“Weiss, Glyphs.” Yang muttered, getting a nod from the Schnee Heiress who focused, four circles appearing, one around each wrist and ankle, allowing both Weiss and Blake to move away with Yang, who was already digging underneath Blake's bed and pulling out a box, opening it and rooting around.

A nervous Ruby tried to crane her head and see what her older sister was doing, but Blake's (magnificent) ass was blocking her line of sight. When Yang moved back over, Ruby felt a chill run through her. Yang had been in the 'Toy Box', pulling out the largest vibrator within it, one the four of them affectionately called the “Pussy Wrecker”. With its supply of electric dust, it could run for weeks on end without losing power.

She flailed in her restraints, having a feeling where the 'Punishment' was going to go, but it was for naught, as Yang moved between her thighs and shoved Pussy Wrecker into her, her breath hitching as her walls were spread to their absolute limits. A squeak escaped her and her hips bucked as Yang flicked the switch, turning the vibrator on to its lowest setting, the gentle buzz filling her walls and rattling her womb, going up her spine and into her brain, filling her with pleasure.

She moaned, hips rocking. She had always been extremely sensitive, and to have Pussy Wrecker within her after so long not using it was making her turn into a puddle of goo. If this was the punishment, it wasn't so bad!

...the feeling of cold metal and leather sliding up her hips and covering her pussy before a distinct 'clink' was heard made her immediately rethink that, her eyes snapping open and widening with horror as she stared down at her now belted pussy. Completely encased in leather save for a small hole aligned to allow her to pee, and locked behind her at the small of her back so she couldn't manipulate it, there was no way for her to either pull out Pussy Wrecker, or give herself any additional stimulation to help herself cum! On the lowest setting, she would only be edged!

Looking up at her teammates with teary eyes, she was met with stony looks. “This is the Punishment, Ruby. You're going to be good friends with Pussy Wrecker and that chastity belt...for two months. Maybe this will teach you not to lie to us?” the three smirked as Ruby paled, trembling as she just now began realizing how bad this was going to be for her...


	10. Yang Truth #2: Why Do You Like Teasing Jaune?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang truth:" How often to do tease Jaune because it seems that he gets really fluster around you and seems to make Pyrrha jealous?"

Yang chuckled as she answered. “All the time!” she chirped, looking at her scroll with a smug grin. “It's so easy too, a little sex pun here, a flash of cleavage there, and BAM! Vomit boy's flustered and flailing about!” she giggled. “It's even better when P-Money's there! She gets all red, and not from embarrassment! If looks could kill...” she trailed off, still grinning.

“However, if I keep at it, she snaps, and this happens!” she said, jerking her head before her, where Pyrrha and Jaune were bottomless, Pyrrha riding the blonde knight's hard cock while she kissed him passionately.

Yang watched her scroll, which was recording Pyrrha's perfect ass bouncing on Jaune's massive cock, while her free hand drifted underneath her skirt and into her panties, rubbing her clit and slipping into her soaking tunnel. “I have a whole gig of videos of Pyrrha claiming Jaune as hers...I'll be nice and give them a copy...maybe for Pyrrha's birthday?” she pondered, before refocusing with a grin as Pyrrha broke the lip lock, crying out as she shuddered on top of her boyfriend, her pussy clamping on his cock.

Yang shivered as she came in tandem with Jaune's groan, watching his balls jump several times, before white oozed out of Pyrrha's overfilled pussy, dripping down onto his balls. Stopping the recording after it was clear the action was over, Yang left the room before the pair realized that they had an audience the whole time, grinning all the while.


	11. Neo Dare #1: A Daring Two Piece!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo I dare you to go into Futa Team Rwby's dorm in a two piece swimsuit and not fight back for a night.

Neo stood in the middle of Team RWBY's dorm in nothing more than a skimpy string bikini, the material gauzy, not even hiding her nipples or clit from view from the four futa girls who circled around her nearly naked body like vultures circling a wounded animal, skirts and shorts tented outwards, eyes burning with list.

Neo was regretting taking this dare as her 'outfit' was torn from her body and the group of four stripped, revealing throbbing cocks, the smallest of which was the ten-inch dagger that the Schnee Heiress sported...and the largest was a terrifying eighteen inch battering ram that was as thick as her wrist attached to the blonde. But thoughts of regret, as well as any other thoughts really were stripped from her mind as her body was manipulated and the four took possession of it.

She was first bent over and her face fucked hard by both the Schnee Heiress and the Belladonna girl, who had a eleven inch cock, taking turns pounding her mouth and throat hard (making her grateful that she didn't talk), while the blonde and little red fingered her mouth and ass. She was thankful that neither was just shoving their cocks in while she was unprepared, but she still had a feeling that she wasn't going to be walking out of the dorm...

As she got wet from the surprisingly skilled hands of red, the blonde took some of her wetness and coated her rear entrance, making her shiver at the knowledge of what was going to happen next. However, while she knew some of what was going to happen, she wasn't truly prepared for what did.

Grabbing her, the four lowered to the floor, Yang lying on her back, Neo on top of her, truly highlighting their height difference, the massive head of her cock lodged between her ass cheeks, kissing her pucker. Red knelt between their thighs and pressed the tip of her fifteen inch pussy breaker against her lips, making her shiver, before her eyes widened and turned white as her head was leaned back and the heads of the Schnee and Belladonna cocks were pressed against her lips, nudging her mouth open. There was a heartbeat of time passing, before all four thrust into Neo at once.

Neo froze, agony filling her. Her pussy was spread wide, the head of red's cock pressing insistently against her womb, but that was eclipsed by the feeling of her ass being spread wide by something the thickness of her fist, her insides being rearranged, and that was nothing compared to the feeling of her jaw nearly dislocated and choking around the two thick cocks lodged in her throat.

She couldn't even gag as the four began to thrust, pound, hammer into her body, slick sounds and grunts of exertion and pleasure the only things heard for an unknown amount of time, before Yang finally grunted.

“Fuck, this ass is good. How about you, Blake? Weiss? How's her mouth and throat?” she asked, sweat dotting her brow. She got two moans in response, before Weiss shakily spoke. “I...it's...wonderful...” she groaned, Blake nodding rapidly next to her, cat ears twitching wildly.

Yang chuckled. “Good...how about you, Ruby?” she could see her baby sister fighting with herself as she pounded into the tight pussy above her, feeling Ruby's heavy balls slap against her own, the small bit of pain enhancing her pleasure so much. “Ruby?” she repeated when she got no answer.

Ruby fought with herself to keep from doing what she truly wanted. Several times already she had nearly activated her semblance, but she didn't want to break their toy yet. “I...I'm fine!” she squeaked out, her hips wavering again as sweat dotted her brow.

Despite their own pleasure threatening to overwhelm them, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all rolled their eyes, knowing what Ruby's problem was. “Just...let go...dolt!” Weiss groaned, her hips bumping Blake's, her hand grabbing her full ass cheek to help maintain her balance. It didn't hurt that Blake was returning the favor, rubbing her own perky ass as they plundered this wonderful throat.

Looking at her dark haired teammate and sister, both gave her strained smiles and nods. Ruby whimpered, before giving in.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslap! Ruby's hips vanished in a blur of rose petals and she threw her head back with a slutty moan as she gave in activating her semblance, using her super speed to her advantage as she slammed into Neo's body, making it jerk and writhe on top of her busty sister.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang also writhed, but in pleasure. Weiss and Blake because the tight throat they were sharing tightened even more and began to vibrate, making their eyes roll back as their balls exploded, hosing her throat and their combined seed forcing its way down to her belly.

Yang growled, her hair whirling and eyes turning red as she slammed into the plush ass (not as good as Blake's, but beggars can't be choosers), mashing her hips into it as her balls jumped and pumped her boiling hot load into the smol girls intestines.

Ruby squeaked and squealed as her hips slammed into Neo's over and over, the head of her cock bashing into her baby box over and over. Her eyes rolled back as her heavy balls tensed and rose, her cock squirting and spraying her cum into the grasping pussy before her.

The room was filled with sounds of pleasure as the four released their first loads of the night, a twitching Neo swelling up between them, looking like she was about to give birth with multiple babies.

As their orgasms ended, the four sighed happily and looked at one another with grins on their faces, before beginning to thrust again into the unconscious woman. They knew that no one would be looking for her until tomorrow, so they had all night...and they would each try all of her holes before the end of it.


	12. Joan Dare #1: Lingerie Confessions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan, I dare you to put on seductive lingerie and confess your feelings for Pyrrha.

Joan blushed fiercely as she stood before Pyrrha wearing little more than a peephole bra, showing off her pink nipples, hard from the material of the bra and the fact that air were reaching them, and tiny thong underwear that barely covered what was necessary, almost slipping between her plump lips as she fidgeted.

Pyrrha stared with wide eyed and red cheeks, her breaths almost coming out in pants as her emerald eyes roamed over Joan's body. Her cock was hard already, practically tearing through the silk of her own panties, twitching and a droplet of pre formed at the tip. “J-Joan?” her voice did not squeak, and she would fight anyone who said otherwise.

“I...I love you, Pyrrha!” Joan squeaked, she knew she did, the pitch of her voice being just under glass breaking, at least in her opinion. She blinked as she saw Pyrrha swaying. “Pyrrha?” she asked, confused, before Pyrrha slumped over on the bed with a wide smile on her face, cock popping out of her panties, twitching and throbbing along to her heartbeat. “Pyrrha?!”

Team RWBY

Back in their dorm, Yang chuckled to herself, knowing that there was no way that Joan would do the dare, and she would get her homework for the month done free. “That was mean, Yang.” Blake admonished, narrowing her eyes at her.

But Yang was unrepentant. “Come on, what are the odds that she she'll do it? She and P-Money have been dancing around each other the entire school year. She needs to step up or step off.” she said, shaking her head. Weiss scoffed. “Pyrrha could do so much better than that dunce.” she said bitterly, rolling her eyes.

Ruby giggled. “You know you ruined any shot you had the first day.” she teased her friend, making the heiress look away with a pout. “Shut up, dolt!” the Schnee barked.

Joan And Pyrrha

Pyrrha woke blearily, joy and immense sorrow filling her heart. Joy, because Joan had come to her and told her that she was in love with her, dressed in some of the skimpiest lingerie she had ever seen as though begging to be taken, and sorrow, because something that good had to be a dream.

Opening her eyes, her cheeks blazed as she saw practically bare tits hanging inches above her eyes. Eyes darting upwards, they locked with cerulean blues, filled with concern and...love? “It wasn't a dream...” she whispered weakly, feeling her cock throb. Flushing, her hands flew down and covered the large shaft she had been blessed with as best she could...not that that did much.

Joan smiled. “No, it wasn't...I do love you, Pyrrha...I wore this,” Joan blushed as she looked at her 'outfit', “in the hope that you would want me back.” she looked away, nibbling on her lower lip, fighting anxiety. “I...I understand if you don't...I know I'm not much....and as Weiss says, you could do so much better...”

Fighting down her sudden flash of utter fury as what Weiss said reached her ears, Pyrrha shot up and pressed her lips to Joan's, softly at first, but quickly gaining more and more power as the seconds passed.

With a swift twist, Pyrrha twisted them so Joan was pressed against the bed, and she was on top, kissing her with everything she was. Eventually, though, the pair was forced to separate, as even with their Huntress stamina, they still needed air.

“Listen closely, Joan. I. Love. You. I've loved you for practically the entire school year...” she whispered against Joan's lips, her hard cock rubbing against the toned flesh of Joan's abdomen, leaking and smearing pre across her skin.

Joan whimpered, her head swimming as she felt the heat of Pyrrha's massive cock pressing against her belly. She forced herself to stay awake, not wanting to pass out now that she knew her feelings were returned, the dare that Yang heaped on her being the furthest thing from her mind right now as she felt her pussy soak her skimpy thong, the juice that wasn't absorbed into the almost useless material leaking down the curve of her bubbly rear.

Pushing herself up a bit, Pyrrha looked down Joan's body, cock twitching and slapping repeatedly against Joan's belly with wet noises. She swallowed the saliva that pooled in her mouth, hoping that this outfit meant what she thought it did. Reaching for the bra and panty, she spoke. “M...May I?” she whispered, her voice cracking.

Joan swallowed as well, nodding. “...yes...” she squeaked, her breath hitching as Pyrrha swiftly tugged, tearing the flimsy material off of her body and baring what little she couldn't see to her eyes. Emerald eyes roamed over creamy flesh, large breasts capped with hard little pink nipples, hourglass figure, toned belly, wide flared hips, thick thighs, long legs, and the most perfect pussy that Pyrrha had ever seen...and with how many female fans had sent her nude photos, she had seen plenty...including that of Weiss Schnee.

Shaking herself from those thoughts, Pyrrha grabbed her tank top and ripped it down the middle, not wanting to break her view for even a second, grabbing the elastic of her panties and tearing those off too, leaving her just as nude.

Devouring Joan's lips again, Pyrrha rubbed her cock against Joan's slick lips, pulling back just enough to give her a questioning look. A slow nod was her answer. A swift thrust of her hips led to a slick noise and squeaking moans from both of them.

Team RWBY

Yang tilted her head, wondering why a red faced and teary eyed Joan hadn't come back to Team RWBY's dorm room yet, ready to submit to being her homework 'helper' for the next month. “Where is she?” she groused, eye twitching as she fought with her impatience.

“You said it yourself that the sexual tension between them was sickening...maybe Joan did confess and they're being intimate right now.” Blake said calmly, not taking her eyes off of her book.

Weiss scoffed. “Please, never say something so sickening again, Blake.” she growled, trying to focus on her work, but couldn't now that the words were spoken. What if the dunce did confess, and they were being intimate? Her perfect teeth ground together at the thought of the two being intimate.

Ruby smiled. “I think it would be about time!” she chirped, getting a vicious glare from Weiss, although she said nothing, her ass burning with remembered pain that it had gone through the last time she had been too harsh and made the Rose cry.

Joan And Pyrrha

Unrepentant moans slipped from two different pairs of lips as Pyrrha thrust slowly into Joan's soaking core, her long and thick cock spreading her wonderfully and reaching her innermost depths. “Pyrrha...” Joan moaned, wrapping her arms around her partner, now in more ways than just combat.

“Feels so good, Joan! You feel so good!” Pyrrha chanted, rolling her hips in a controlled manner as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from losing control...but it was so hard! Joan felt so good, so hot, so wet, so responsive! It was everything she could do to keep from losing control and using more force! The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Joan...

Joan mewled as Pyrrha's shaft slammed into her over and over. This felt so good! But she knew that she could feel even better as well, she just had to...“Pyrrha...faster! I'm...not delicate!” she moaned. “Make it so I can't walk without a limp tomorrow!”

Pyrrha stiffened, eyes going wide and cock throbbing at Joan's words. A helpless moan spilled from her lips as her hips began to move on their own, picking up speed and force, the blanket shifting and falling off of their bodies, allowing the loud slap slap slap of flesh meeting flesh to echo through the room.

Their moans got louder and louder as their passions grew, Joan starting to thrust her hips up in time with Pyrrha's thrusts, only making their pleasure grow. The pair tumbled and twisted on the bed, their cries beginning to reach a pitch loud enough to be heard outside.

Team RWBY

Blake's ears twitched and she looked up, eyes widening a bit as she recognized what the noises were. “I believe you lost the bet, Yang, and that my prediction was accurate.” she said, lowering her book and standing, heading to the door.

Weiss scoffed once more. “There is no way that Pyrrha would be, be intimate that soon in a relationship!” she hissed, looking furiously at her faunus teammate.

Blake rolled her eyes and opened the dorm room door, allowing the three humans to hear Joan faintly, “Yes, Yes, Yes! Oh, harder, Pyrrha! HARDER!” making Ruby blush fiercely, Weiss flush in rage, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull, and Yang's face fall. “Aw, man! She actually did it?” she whined, not looking forward to the prospect of doing her own homework.

Blake closed the door with a chuckle. “Sounds like she and Pyrrha are having fun.” she mused, moving back over to her bunk and picking up her book again, ignoring the moping Yang, embarrassed Ruby, and frothing at the mouth Weiss.

However, the four couldn't truly ignore what they knew was happening, as Pyrrha and Joan were only seemingly getting louder, the cries and screams of passion entering their dorm through two closed doors. As the first, then second, then third, then fourth hour passed, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby all glared at Yang, regretting that they let her make Joan confess to Pyrrha for her bet.

Joan And Pyrra

Team JNPR's dorm room was a complete mess at this point. Both Pyrrha's and Joan's beds were utterly trashed, the sheets and bedding soaked in sweat and their combined fluids, hanging off the bed or on the floor. Their desks were trashed, papers and books on the floor, more cum staining the top of it, currently drying into a tacky film, and several of the walls looked cracked, showing where Pyrrha had pinned Joan to the wall and fucked her hard against it.

Currently, they were on Nora's bed (she could sleep with Ren tonight, it wasn't like the pair didn't know that they were fucking as well), Pyrrha fucking a sticky, cum covered Joan from behind, slamming into her slick cum filled pussy, relishing the moans that she was getting from her girlfriend. “Gonna cum again, Joan!” she yelled, fondling and slapping the ass before her as it rippled from her hip strikes.

Joan said nothing, having lost the real capability to string words together in the first half-hour of their lovemaking, but the way her hips moved back against her eagerly told Pyrrha that another load of cum was more than welcome.

Using the last of her strength and energy, Pyrrha slammed into her girlfriend's rear bumper, her sizable, but aching balls releasing what cum they had left into them into Joan's fertile depths, both screaming loudly as they came, before the pair slumped onto the bed, curling up next to one another.

Despite her lack of energy (who knew that sex was more exhausting than arena battling?), Pyrrha gathered the sticky Joan in her arms and pulled her flush against her, rubbing her protruding belly, swollen with her seed while pressing kisses against Joan's shoulder, cheeks, anyplace she could reach. “I love you.” she heard a croaky, rasping voice, and saw Joan looking at her with a teary smile on her face.

Pyrrha kissed Joan sweetly. “I love you too, Joan...so much...” she whispered, tucking her chin on the crown of Joan's head. “Sleep now, sweetie. We can talk in the morning...” Joan giggled sleepily in response. “And continue...” she mumbled drifting off next to her.

Pyrrha was awake for a little while longer, simply watching her sleeping lover, before she too, succumbed to the need for rest. There would be quite a lot to talk about tomorrow, but it was a Saturday, and they would have all day to do so...she was slightly embarrassed about how loud they had been, but the soundproofing on these dorms was pretty good, so there was no way anyone heard them, right?

Outside Team JNPR Dorm

The entirety of the first year floor of the dormitory was wide eyed and red faced, either from embarrassment, fury, or arousal at the sounds of sex that had been the soundtrack of the floor for the past several hours. Some were embarrassed to have heard such intimacy, others enraged that Pyrrha Nikos, or to a lesser extent, Joan Arc were off the market. Even others were aroused at the thought of the two together.

One thing was for sure, Beacon wasn't going to be the same ever again.


	13. Pyrrha Dare #1: Sleeping Blowjob!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha, I dare you to give Jaune a blowjob while he sleeps

The amazon blushed brightly, almost enough to glow in the dark of the room as she crept towards Juane's bed. She knew that Nora, and surprisingly enough Ren, were extremely sound sleepers, unlikely to wake before she physically shook them, but she didn't want that to happen. She would die of embarrassment.

Jaune was sleeping peacefully, his blanket thrown off as he laid askew on his bed, legs and arms splayed wildly. She was thankful that they had managed to get him to switch from his onesie; no matter how cute she thought it was, it would have been impossible to get it off without waking him...these shorts with the front flap would be so much easier.

Carefully crawling into the bed between the legs of the boy she loved, Pyrrha's green eyes zeroed in on the large bulge in the center of those shorts. Taking a steadying breath, she reached out with shaky hands and gently reached in and fished out-

Pyrrha nearly choked at the long tube of flesh that flopped out. It was at least seven inches already, and wasn't hard at all! She tried to ignore the heat in her belly, and the way her pussy twitched, as her hands gently rubbed the thick flesh, her panties growing a wet spot as Jaune's cock hardened, gaining an extra few inches in length, standing proud at twelve inches in length when she was done.

Pyrrha gnawed at her lower lip, her pussy fluttering in her panties as she leaned down and delicately sniffed, shivering as Jaune's scent and must filled her lungs.  
Deciding to start slow, Pyrrha leaned forwards and planted small kisses on the massive meat before her, starting with the base and working her way up to the tip, her lips coming into contact with something sticky when she kissed the fat head.

Licking her lips, she shivered at the slightly salty taste that coated her tongue, before pressing more kisses against that spot, her tongue peeking out and licking the droplets that emerged from the slit.

After a few minutes of amusing herself doing this, she decided to get to the meat of the matter (no pun intended, she wasn't Yang) and opened her lips, taking the massive head into her mouth. She just held it for a moment, amazed at how big just the head was, before slowly beginning to sink down, her mouth taking in more and more of Jaune's cock.

Jaune sighed softly in his sleep, shifting slightly on the bed, responding to the warmth covering his dick, even if he wasn't awake yet.

Pyrrha moaned as Jaune's taste covered her tongue, the tang of sweat only accenting the heady taste that was utterly him. Slowly, she began to bob her head up and down, making sure she took bit more into her mouth each time she lowered herself, also going a bit faster each time she lifted and lowered her head.

Soon, she reached the point where her gag reflex struck, about seven inches down. Stubbornly, she began forcing herself past it. She wasn't going to let that stop her, she was going to prove she could do this, prove that she could be the woman that Jaune needed.

Forcing herself down, tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes and she felt a surge of pride when her lips wrapped around the base and her nose rubbed the fabric of Jaune's shorts, the massive cock buried deep in her throat. She hummed again, getting a groan from Jaune.

After a moment of swallowing, Pyrrha moved again, this time really beginning to get into it, bobbing her head fast and hard, using her tongue to wildly lick the bottom of Juane's cock, sucking on it like it was a straw about to carry her favorite drink to her mouth.

She heard Jaune moaning more and more, louder and louder arching slightly, telling her that he was close. That was good, she was close too. It would be mortifying if she came just by sucking him off!

Bobbing her head, her red tresses flowed and she hummed one last time before Jaune gasped in his sleep, arching and-

Squirt! Squirt! Squirt! Squirt! Squirt! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Jaune came hard, filling Pyrrha's mouth with his seed, leading to her swallowing rapidly in an attempt to keep from being overwhelmed. Little did she know that she was about to...

Inside her panties, Pyrrha's clit twitched as she swallowed more and more of Jaune's hot, thick cum, sending sensations of pleasure straight to her brain.

Pyrrha shivered, eyes going wide as she screamed into Jaune's cock as she came, squirting inside her panties, Jaune's cock still coming and overfilling her mouth, cum streaming down her chin and spraying her face and hair as she pulled back and coughed as the thick fluid caught in her throat.

When the flow finally stopped, most of Pyrrha's face was covered in a thick white glaze, lips, cheeks and even hair covered, her left eye glued shut from a blast. Cracking her right eye open, she looked up and flushed dark enough she outstripped her hair. Jaune was awake and looking down at her.

“Um...Good Morning?” she squeaked out, seeing the hard shaft before her twitching as Jaune's mouth opened and closed several times before he finally spoke. “It's about to be.” he husked out, voice rough from sleep, before he moved.


	14. Glynda Dare #1: A Lesson In Reproduction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda, I dare you to breed your best friend Juniper’s daughter, Joan, in front of her.

Moans of pleasure and whimpers of misery filled Glynda's office, which currently looked more like a sex dungeon at the moment, her desk shoved against the back wall, her chair brought to the middle of the room with a flat table lined with a thin mattress before it. In the chair was a tall busty blonde woman with bright blue eyes, her arms folded behind the back of the chair and cuffed together at the wrists, legs lewdly spread to show a bright pink dildo rapidly moving in and out of her soaking pussy, ankles tied to the armrests to keep her legs open. Moans spilled from her open mouth as she looked at the scene before her. This was Juniper Arc, mother of Joan Arc and lifelong friend of Glynda Goodwitch.

On the thin mattress were Joan Arc and Glynda Goodwitch, both naked as the day they were born, tears pouring from Joan's eyes and agonized whimpers managing to escape her gagged mouth as her body rocked on the mattress, tits bouncing and jiggling from the force of Glynda's thrusts. Her arms were above her head, wrists tied together and then the rope split to tie to each of the legs, keeping her arms from moving.

Glynda was grinning down at the helpless Joan, eyes filled with wild lust as she looked at her bound form, holding her slim legs up and bending them back, holding the eighteen year old in a mating press, pounding her massive cock into the tight little pussy of the crying girl, her heavy balls slapping into Joan's incredibly soft ass with every move.

Juniper moaned as the dildo was rapidly moving in and out of her pussy. She had come to have tea with her old friend, only to find her daughter naked and tied to the table, with a just as naked Glynda fondling her body. Before she could do anything, she was picked up by Glynda's semblance and stripped naked, bound to the chair and the massive dildo that Glynda used for 'playtime' (which had previously just been in her daughter's pussy) was shoved within her and began thrusting in and out as Glynda moved her baby girl's legs up and thrust her cock into her pussy, getting a pained scream from her little girl, even through the gag. If the elder Arc wasn't so confused on what to feel, she would be impressed at her old friend's ability to multitask.

Joan screamed into the gag, made from her own panties and Glynda's, as she was bent in an extremely uncomfortable manner and her pussy being slammed with enough force it felt like her stomach, lungs, and heart were being pushed into her throat, never mind the agony of her cervix being slammed into.

Why was this happening? Professor Goodwitch had called her to her office to discuss her schooling, making her panic at the thought that her transcripts may have been discovered. She had come with trepidation, gathering every ounce of courage that she could muster as she walked to the office she was now in and knocked...only to get the shock of her life when she was told to enter.

The Professor was naked, her breasts, the largest she had ever seen, bouncing lightly as she moved, a perfect hourglass figure cut with fine muscles, her mouth going dry as she noticed the utterly massive cock between her thighs, swinging before a massive sack. She had just wondered how the older woman managed to hide it when she squealed as she was picked up by the woman's semblance and her clothes ripped clean off of her, leaving her naked as the day she was born.

She had been mortified, even more so when her arms moved upwards, hands locking together behind her head and her back arching to bring attention to her breasts while her legs spread themselves, exposing both her pussy and her hidden pucker to her teacher.

She whimpered as she was moved over to the table and set on it, her teacher calmly tying her wrists together and to the table, before bringing out a dildo that was over a foot long and thicker than her wrist. Cries of pain and pleas to stop spilled from her lips as it was ruthlessly shoved inside her, spreading her pussy to the point of pain. It was bigger than anything that had ever been in her body, and she had been 'gifted' a dildo that was the size of Pyrrha's own not-so-inconsiderable cock from her blushing partner!

As it began to rapidly pump in her body, slamming into her cervix, she opened her mouth again to beg her teacher to stop, only for fabric to be shoved in her mouth, preventing her from speaking, a salty bitter taste coating her tongue as Glynda's hands began mauling her tits.

She lost track of the amount of time that passed before the door opened, feeling mortified when her mother entered the room and was similarly bound to Glynda's office chair, before the dildo was (thankfully) removed from her body and forced into her mother's.

However, any relief vanished when Glynda climbed up onto the table and bent her almost in half, the tip of her cock pressing against her still slightly spread lips. Horror had filled her, seeing that she was even bigger than the dildo, before her eyes rolled back and a muffled scream escaped her as Glynda thrust in hard, and began pumping hard and fast into her.

Glynda moaned heartily as she fucked the younger of the Arcs into the table, relishing the tightness that gripped her cock, practically trying to milk it for her cum. The young female knight had teased her with her body ever since she had arrived at Beacon, and now she was taking what she wanted, making sure that she was ovulating before calling her and her old friend Jun here. Miss Nikos would just have to be willing to take her seconds, and hope her own cum could find one of Joan's eggs...if her cum hadn't gotten to them all before she saw Joan next, she thought with a grin.

Her balls churned almost painfully with her backed up seed, since she hadn't touched herself in the past month in order to make sure that Joan would carry her child when she erupted. Looking down at the tear streaked face and heaving chest, her heart beat faster and her balls clenched. “Here I cum, Joan!” she growled, picking up speed, slamming her cock into the tight little box that was calling for her cum.

Joan shivered, trying to buck her teacher off of her, only to get a heady groan from the woman and several jerks, her eyes widening as scorching heat flooded her insides. She struggled harder. It was an unsafe day! She would end up pregnant! She screamed into the gag as her belly began to swell and stretch, more pain (however minor) being caused by it. Off to the side, she heard her mother scream, not from pain, not from anger, but from pleasure as her teacher sighed in relief and looked down at her with a soft smile for the actions that she had just taken.

Glynda reached down and stroked Joan's wet cheek, her free hand coming down and rubbing her swollen belly as relief filled her, imagining the swell coming from a child rather than just her seed filling her. Grabbing some more rope with her semblance, she quickly tied loops around Joan's ankles and tied it to the legs underneath the knots binding her wrists, keeping her bent in half.

Slowly and regretfully pulling herself out, Glynda sighed happily as she looked at her handiwork. Joan's pussy was spread wide and filled to the absolute brim with her cum. With a smile she rubbed Joan's belly again as she moved around the small table, gripping the panty gag in her mouth and drawing it out with her semblance. “Our children are going to be so beautiful, Joan...” she murmured.

Joan opened her mouth to ask why, to express her betrayal, to rage and threaten, but gagged as a thick mass of slick and sticky flesh filled her mouth, bypassing her gag reflex and settling in her throat, her nose covered by the heavy sack beneath, only allowing her to get the slightest wheeze of air.

Glynda hummed, rocking her hips as she cleaned her cock using Joan's mouth and throat, grinning at a still cumming Juniper Arc, bound in her office chair.. This dare had been the best thing that had happened to her in years!


	15. Blake Dare #1: Blake's Challenge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa!Blake in heat is challenged to go through the school day with a vibrating cock ring on and inst allowed to touch herself or cum, and if shes successful shell be allowed to deflower the ice queen in anyway she sees fit.

Blake moaned as she stumbled through the halls on shaky legs. Today had been hell. The gentle thrum between her thighs causing her to twitch as pleasure filled her swollen balls and core.

It had been a trick to get through the entire day without cumming wildly, never mind touching herself. Combat Class had been terrible, even if she hadn't been called to fight, everyone's bodies flipping twisting, muscles rippling...that had been horrible.

The worst thing, however, was the fact that Weiss was teasing her. Little flashes of breast, nipple, and ass were constantly given to her throughout the day, the worst of it in their dorm room, where Weiss seemed to enjoy walking around in tiny panties that barely covered anything.

Her breasts may be tiny in comparison to the rest of their friends, but they still bounced wonderfully as she moved, her panties almost painted on…

Then at lunch, Weiss had claimed the spot next to her and spent the meal with one hand underneath her skirt, gently stroking her balls with her fingertips through her strained panties.

Blake forced her attention back on Doctor Oobleck's lecture as much as she could. All she needed to do was get through this class...and Weiss was hers.

Weiss was worried. She had done everything possible to make Blake snap and either masturbate or cum, but hadn't happened yet! Hell, she had practically fondled Blake's testicles in the cafeteria, for the Brother's sakes!

But she hadn't cracked yet...she hadn't broken. And it was looking more and more like she was going to win!

A shiver ran through her as the final bell rang, meaning that class, and more importantly school was over for the day.

Swallowing, Weiss turned to see Blake staring at her like a predator, and she could hear the faint buzz of the vibrating cock ring stop. She felt her hand being grabbed as Blake's pupils shrank.

"Come on, Weiss...we have much to talk about…" Weiss couldn't help but shiver, both in fear and arousal at what was to come.

Indeed, they had only just reached the dorm when Blake seized her clothes and in an impressive feat of strength, to re them clean off of her, leaving her in just her panties once more.

She shivered as Blake's hands dug into the barely covered flesh of her rear, squeezing and fondling. Despite herself, she found her pussy getting wetter.

Blake purred as she tore the panties off of her prize and picked it up, ignoring the squeaking as she moved towards its bed, placing it down, before shedding her own clothes (and that damnable ring) and climbing onto the bed with her.

Weiss barely had time to react before she grunted at her legs were brought up, ankles next to her head, and she shrieked as her previously virgin slit was spread wider than she ever thought possible.

Weiss couldn't even scream as Blake pounded into her body hard, slamming into her cervix, those heavy balls slapping into her part backside. Her mind was floating, she felt faint-

She jerked, squealing like a stuck pig underneath her teammate as she came hard from the rough treatment, squeezing the invader tightly.

Blake growled as she slammed into Weiss with force enough to bruise, toes curling as she reached her own blessed orgasm, pumping what felt like a gallon of backed up seed into her new toy's core, watching with a mixture of fascination and arousal as her belly swelled outward from her deposit.

Blake barely took time to admire her work before she began to thrust again, intent on making Weiss never forget the scent or taste of her seed...


	16. Joan Dare #2: Dared To Compare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dare-Yang makes a reluctant Joan compare breast sizes with her with the loser-Smaller bust-letting their friends play with/suck/titfuck them-Genders up to you-Who wins is up to you, or it can be a draw

Joan flushed horribly as a grinning Yang took off her top, releasing her braless tits, the DD cups bouncing slightly before settling, dark pink nipples wrinkling at the temperature change. "Alright, vomit girl, whip 'em out!" Yang demanded, pointing at her fellow blonde.

'How did it come to this?' Joan asked herself as she reached for the bottom of her Pumpkin Pete hoodie and began to raise it with badly trembling hands. She was acutely aware of the intense looks she was getting from not only Team RWBY, but Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin...after all, she had never been seen topless by any of her friends before. And there was a reason for that.

As her hoodie neared her shame, Joan squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip hard, before yanking her hoodie, bra and all, over her head.

Yang grinned to herself. This was not only a good way to state her curiosity, but get attention off of her girls for the night. As much as she loved Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, her poor chest needed a rest! And from the way that Joan carried herself, she was likely flatter than Weiss was. Not that that would stop her teammates from enjoying them…

However, her eyes widened and jaw dropped (as did Ruby’s, Weiss’, Blake’s, Nora’s, Rin’s, and most definitely Pyrrha’s) almost to her chest as Joan pulled her top and bra off, revealing a massive secret...or two massive secrets, rather.

Tits at least twice as big as Joan's head fell down, the large mounds covering half her torso at least, with nipples the shade of the lightest pink, a cavernous cleavage formed by her arms pressing into the sides of her chest. The blue eyed blondes cheeks were as red as Ruby’s cloak, and the flush had formed down her neck and was making its way down the top of her massive globes. The leader of Team JNPR looked humiliated, looking away with tears in the corner of her eyes. “C-Can I put my top back on now?!” she squeaked out, voice choked.

A bolt of anger and shame filled Yang at the thought of her fellow blonde having a larger rack and not knowing it, before panic filled her at the sound of clothes shuffling and she swallowed as she saw five (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Nora, and RIn) hard cocks pointed at her, each having a leering smile on their faces. “Well, Yang? Didn’t you say the loser has to service all of us with their tits?” Ruby asked cheerfully, although she was already planning on finding a way to play with Joan’s tits after seeing how utterly massive they were. Little did Ruby know, that thought was shared by Weiss, Blake, Nora, and Rin as well.

As Yang was pinned by the five, moaning and whimpering as her breasts were worked over, mauled by tongues, hands, and cocks, Joan grabbed her hoodie and bra, only to be stopped by a pair of soft hands resting on top of her own. Looking up with blurry vision, she saw the sparkling emeralds that were her partner’s eyes.

Pyrrha started at her partner, the girl she loved, desire smoldering in her eyes, skirt having risen upwards and fallen back, exposing her cock, the largest of their group, the head just brushing the underside of her own breasts, had escaped from her panties, throbbing in time to the beat of her heart. She payed no mind to this, her eyes locked on Joan's.

"You're...beautiful, Joan…" she whispered earnestly. "There's no need to be ashamed…" she knew that her partner had issues with self-esteem, but it looked like it wasn't only about her combat abilities.

Slowly moving a hand away from Joan's, Pyrrha gently cupped one of the massive breasts, rubbing a thumb across the smooth creamy skin and getting a full body shiver from the blonde. She noticed the suckable nipples tighten, and licked her lips.

"Don't feel you need to hide your body, Joan...not from me…" Pyrrha tilted her head a little as the frantic moaning of their teammates got louder, making both look to the side.

You could only tell it was Yang due to the hair and her moans, as Ruby was thrusting between her breasts, Weiss and Blake were sucking on Yang's nipples, and Rin and Nora were rubbing their cocks along to top of her breasts. The blonde's entire upper body was hidden from view.

Both looked away flushing, and locked eyes again. "Pyrrha…" Joan whispered, swallowing as she saw the look on her face. Pyrrha looked like she wanted to devour her, especially as her other hand moved up and cupped the breast that wasn’t held.

"Joan…" the redhead whispered, gently beginning to rub the heavy mounds in her hands, all the while as their friends' moans got louder and louder, reaching a fever pitch, "will you let me show you that there's nothing to be ashamed of about your chest?"

Looking at the covered Yang, Joan's mind began substituting herself for Yang and Pyrrha for the others. As one by one, the five girls came, coating Yang's chest, face, and even hair with their mixed seed, Joan nodded. "...yes…" she breathed.

Pyrrha smiled, leaning forwards and beginning to press kisses against the sensitive skin, getting breathless whimpers from her partner as she slowly laid the young woman on her back, moving down and capturing one of Joan’s nipples in her mouth.

Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Nora, and Rin all sighed in relief, their balls emptied of a large load, leaving a groaning Yang covered in their cum. Relaxing back on their heels, they turned when they heard a moan, eyes widening as they saw Pyrrha attached to one of Joan’s breasts, and fondling her free one.

Feeling their eyes on them, both turned. Joan blushed wildly and looked away, while Pyrrha pulled back with a pop and simply smirked at them, as if saying ‘you snooze, you lose’, before continuing her work, ignoring the five that were watching with intense gazes and hard cocks. All five of them wanted to be there as well, but knew that Pyrrha would fight them over it...only time would tell if they could please Joan as well...


End file.
